Moonstruck
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Tidak, aku tidak terpengaruh sindrom Moonstruck—! / Tidak, tidak juga posesif impuls! / Kau dengar tadi? Sesuatu terjatuh... itu adalah... / Bukan kata-kata, tapi hanya sebuah kata; MILIKKU! *Fictogemino* -TruHan- /WARNING: YAOI/


Kaki pemuda dengan rambut sewarna lavender itu menyeret tanah, sesekali dia memperhatikan bagian-bagian tubuhnya—terutama tangannya, meyakinkan agar dirinya sudah terbebas dari cairan kental pekat yang sempat membasuh jemarinya. Pisau lipatnya yang belum lama digunakan, kembali dia simpan dalam-dalam pada kantong celananya.

Sekali lagi dia memperhatikan pintu yang sudah ada di depan mata, menatapnya canggung.

Menelan ludah untuk terakhir kalinya, pemuda itu akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk. Dilakukan dengan wajar beberapa kali hingga terdengar sebuah jawaban sebelum dia berani membukanya.

"Oh, hai Trunks." sapa pria berambut gelap yang sedang membawa setumpuk buku.

Yang disapa mendongakkan kepalanya, terpukau saat tanpa sadar maniknya sudah menatap pria itu dengan intens. Ada bahagia mengalir deras ketika sosok itu mendekat, menyapa, lalu memberinya senyuman termanis. Senyum dari seorang Son Gohan yang sudah dia kenal.

"Hai kak Gohan." sapa Trunks balik.

Wajah yang ada di hadapannya tetap maskulin, terbingkai indah oleh surai sewarna arang dengan potongan pendek yang terbentuk dengan rapih. Kacamata berwarna cerah bertumpu di pangkal hidung melindungi sepasang permata _onyx_, sementara sebuah alat tulis tersisip di antara rambut dan telinganya. Selain itu, tidak ada hal lain yang berubah menurut pengamatan Trunks.

"Kenapa tidak jadi ke perpustakaan? Kau berubah pikiran dan mau bertemu Goten?"

Trunks menguntai senyum tanpa melepas kontak matanya, menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Aku ingin bertemu dengan kak Gohan kok."

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu…"

Tumpukan buku di tangan Gohan dipaksa jatuh saat Trunks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pria tersebut.

"Hei, Trunks. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku rindu sekali… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

—dan mata Trunks berkilat posesif dalam dekapan Gohan. Seringainya mengembang lebar tatkala dekapan itu memberikan siraman adrenalin yang berderu cepat di sekujur tubuh, membuat pelukan itu menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Sungguh, dia tidak akan membiarkan Gohan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

Selamanya.

* * *

**MOONSTRUCK  
**— _You don't realize that you've trapped by an irrational behaviour of romantic and sentimental nature. You never do. _—

**Dragon Ball Z** © Toriyama Akira  
(tidak ada kepentingan bersifat materi dalam pembuatan fic ini, karya ini murni dibuat untuk kesenangan author semata)

**Warning:** Slash, somehow AT, irrelevan, abal, picisan, plot bolong-bolong, suspense, blood, OOC,  
dan banyak hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan karena alasan super duper lame lainnya.

.

by St. Chimaira

* * *

"Kau mau bertemu Goten?"

Demi Tuhan, mau sampai kapan sosok Goten akan selalu membayang-bayangi dirinya bagaikan hantu? Sepertinya dimata orang-orang—dimanapun dia berada, sahabatnya harus selalu menempel di sampingnya seperti perangko dan itu membuat Trunks menjadi jengkel.

"Tidak, kok. Sekarang aku sedang ingin membaca buku. Goten tidak suka buku, jadi lebih baik aku bertanya pada kak Gohan." Jawab Trunks dengan muka kusut.

"Memang buku apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Buku ramalan. Katanya hari ini peruntunganku sangat buruk."

Mendengar itu, Gohan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengacak rambut sahabat adiknya, "Astaga, Trunks. Buku ramalan bukan sebuah hal yang asik untuk dibaca. Lagipula semua isinya hanya untuk menghiasi potongan artikel, bukan benar-benar 'buku'."

"Kukira kita perlu mengantisipasi lalu mengubah nasib diri kita."

"Kalau aku bisa mengubah nasib, aku akan membuat Goten lebih suka membaca buku dan tidak rajin bolos latihan seperti sekarang." Kata Gohan setengah bercanda.

"Hahaha mana mungkin. Yang ada, Goten pasti akan senang bisa bertukar nasib denganku…"

"Ide bagus juga. Andai kau benar-benar adikku, aku pasti sangat senang…"

Tidak dengannya. Trunks cukup bahagia dengan posisinya saat ini. Tanpa ikatan, tanpa hubungan darah, dan tanpa ragu selalu bisa berada di dekat orang yang selama ini menjadi idola hatinya.

"Oh ya, Trunks. Ngomong-ngomong kau melihat Videl?" Gohan angkat bicara lagi.

"Eh? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Aneh… padahal siang ini dia sudah janji mau ke laboratorium bersamaku. Tapi sewaktu kukontak, tidak ada nada sambung…"

Trunks menunduk lesu mendengar penuturan Gohan. Seandainya semua hal berwujud ramalan itu benar adanya dan nasib memang benar-benar bisa diubah, Trunks ingin sekali kembali dengan mesin waktu ke masa Gohan belum memiliki siapapun sehingga dia dapat memiliki pria itu seutuhnya sendirian.

"Kalau begitu aku akan coba menelponnya lagi. Kau mainlah ke perpustakaan duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

Trunks menurut. Dengan langkah ringan dia meninggalkan ruang utama menuju perpustakaan yang berada di _basement_.

Memang ramalan dirinya hari ini begitu buruk, tapi artikel peruntungan yang dibacanya di hari itu tidak mengatakan bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri yang sedang membawa pisau penuh darah dan sebuah handphone_ familiar_ yang kini telah rusak.

* * *

**IV**

_(No. I'm not affected by the moonstruck_—_!)_

* * *

Nyatanya tidak ada siapapun Ketika Trunks menyambangi perpustakaan.

Dan memang tidak akan pernah ada.

Jangan harap selain Gohan ada yang masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut. Bukan karena tempat itu terlalu pribadi, tapi tidak ada dari keluarga serta teman-teman Son Gohan yang betah untuk berada di dalamnya barang lima menit saja. Kalaupun tahan, ruangan itu pasti sudah berubah menjadi arena beladiri dadakan.

Karena hal itu pula, Trunks meminta ijin pada Gohan untuk memberinya sedikit petak yang terletak di ujung ruangan tersebut untuknya merakit mesin waktu. Selain karena buku-buku mengenai tekhnik perancangan yang dia butuhkan semua berada di dalam perpustakaan, Trunks tidak akan merasa sendiri saat mengerjakan tugasnya karena Gohan akan selalu setia menemaninya.

Lebih dari setahun agar kapsul raksasa yang disebut sebagai mesin waktu itu kini berdiri kokoh di hadapan Trunks dengan sempurna. Selama itu pula dia berusaha menahan setiap perasaan yang tumbuh dalam dirinya kepada pria kutu buku yang selalu diidolakannya.

Alih-alih membaca buku, Trunks memasuki mesin waktu buatannya dan duduk di atas satu-satunya kursi penumpang yang tersedia disana. Bersandar nyaman sambil memeriksa alat kendali yang dipenuhi ratusan tombol-tombol multifungsi. Setiap komponennya menanti untuk digunakan, memberikan jaminan pasti kepada pemakainya untuk dapat memperbaiki masa yang telah hilang hanya dengan memencet sebuah tombol merah utama yang terletak di pusat ruang kendali.

Mencoba menerawang sesuatu yang lebih jauh, irisnya menyapu sebuah foto berbingkai yang sudah lama terpajang di atas meja tak jauh di sana. Foto Gohan dan istrinya, Videl.

Videl.

Sebuah nama itu terdengar begitu telak bagi Trunks. Semenjak kedua sejoli itu menjadi dekat karena berada di sekolah dan kampus yang sama—Gohan dan Videl resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih lalu memutuskan menikah. Betapa hancur hati Trunks saat mengetahui hal itu. Bahkan dia berusaha menahan sakit teramat sangat ketika Gohan datang padanya dan mengajaknya untuk memilih cincin yang tepat di hari bahagia mereka.

Klimaks yang paling dibencinya adalah ketika Videl berhasil mengambil gohan selamanya tanpa pernah bisa dia sentuh kembali, tidak seperti tombol merah yang kini disinggungnya.

_TIDAK ADIL_, hati kecil Trunks menjerit.

Sudah cukup lama dia mengalah sementara hasil yang didapat tidak pernah setara dengan pengorbanannya.

Jemarinya meraba kantong lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu setia menemaninya beberapa tahun selama pembuatan mesin waktu yang akan membawanya pada tempat tujuan. Mengingatkan hasratnya yang selalu dikubur dalam-dalam untuk menancapkan ujungnya ke arah jantung saingan-saingannya cintanya tanpa kecuali. Dia sudah menimbang matang keputusannya dan dia tidak akan menyesal.

Dia hanya tidak menyangka pisau itu akan digunakan persis seperti yang dia rencanakan.

* * *

**III**

_(No._ _I'ts not possessive impulses either_.)

* * *

Di lain waktu, Trunks sedang bersantai di rumahnya siang itu. Menikmati segelas jus buah segar dan pai coklat sebagai camilan, sementara dia bermalas-malasan di atas sofa sambil membaca majalah.

Awalnya dering telepon di rumahnya diabaikan beberapa kali hingga akhirnya teriakan sang ibu dari arah laboratorium memaksanya untuk pindah dari posisi nyamannya. Mau tak mau, Trunks (dengan tidak rela) meraih gagang telepon yang bunyinya masih menyakiti pendengarannya.

"Halo!" ujarnya galak pada siapapun yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Woi, Trunks! Hari ini aku main ke rumahmu, ya!"

"Goten?"

"Boleh kan? Lagi suntuk nih…"

Mendengar suara sahabatnya, tekanan darah Trunks yang sempat naik kembali normal. Dia meraih kursi terdekat yang bisa dicapai lalu merebahkan diri nyaman di atasnya. Kapanpun Goten menelepon, artinya pembicaraan mereka tidak akan bisa diputus dalam waktu singkat walaupun hanya dalam beberapa menit kemudian mereka akan bertemu secara langsung.

"Tumben, ada apa sih?"

"Kakak lagi pergi sama Kak Videl. Rumah kosong karena ibu ada di tempat kakek. Jadi aku bosan… bosan… bosan… " desak Goten dengan kalimat manja yang dibuat menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah memainkan seluruh mainanku sejak seminggu lalu."

"Aku tahu pasti kalau kau sudah membeli mainan baru lagi."

Seperti yang sudah diduga, pembicaraan di antara mereka mengalir lancar tanpa kenal waktu. Keduanya menghabiskan setiap menit di telepon untuk mengupas satu demi satu topik yang menyenangkan, tidak luput Juga Trunks menyelipkan nama Gohan sebagai salah satu bahasan.

Baru sebentar Trunks meletakkan gagang telepon, benda itu sudah berdering kembali. Inilah tidak enaknya menjadi bagian dari anggota keluarga ilmuwan yang super sibuk dan dibutuhkan banyak orang. Trunks selalu merasa waktu-waktu privatnya lebih banyak terganggu.

Tangannya kembali meraih gagang pesawat telepon di hadapannya. Kali ini nadanya tidak seketus sebelumnya, lagipula dia masih lelah setelah bercengkerama cukup lama dengan Goten.

"…Trunks…."

"Lho? Apalagi, Goten? Hei, kenapa suaramu?"

"Kakak—"

Lengkung senyum Trunks menghilang drastis saat mendengar intonasi kontras yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, terutama ketika kalimat yang diutarakan setelahnya membuatnya bagai tersambar petir. Pemuda bersurai lavender itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menggeleng tidak percaya dan meneteskan seluruh air matanya sekaligus.

Gohan dan Videl mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

* * *

**II**

_(Yes. Did You hear? Something's fall… that's…_)

* * *

Tangannya membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan hati-hati. Mendengar suara isak tangis samar yang semakin jelas dari ruangan yang interiornya didominasi ribuan jilid buku.

"Kak Gohan…" panggilnya setengah berbisik.

Trunks mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk lebih dalam dan menemui orang yang ditujunya. Ketika suara isakan itu makin terdengar jelas di telinganya, dia mencoba lagi, "Kak Gohan…?"

"Trunks?"

Terburu-buru, Gohan menyeka kedua ujung matanya dengan punggung tangan. Berusaha menyembunyikan sedikit sembab di daerah penglihatannya yang malah menjadi semakin terlhat jelas.

Sinar yang memenuhi ruangan amat terbatas, tapi Trunks tidak berinisiatif sama sekali untuk menyalakan lampu. Baginya saat ini, sosok Gohan yang terduduk di kursi dengan kedua tangan menangkup di depan wajahnya cukup dinikmatinya dalam sebuah siluet tegas.

"Maafkan aku…"

Trunks tahu kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya ditujukan untuknya. Dia tahu kalau rasa bersalah masih berkecamuk di dalam diri pria di hadapannya yang sekiranya masih menyalahkan dirinya bahwa dia sudah gagal dari predikatnya sebagai seorang suami yang seharusnya menjaga orang yang dicintai, apapun konteksnya.

Trunks menggeleng keras kepalanya, menepis setiap pikiran buruk yang hendak bercokol dalam kepalanya seperti benalu. Dia duduk di meja, memposisikan dirinya di depan Gohan yang masih mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. Untuk kali ini saja, Gohan tidak memarahinya karena mungkin saat ini itulah yang dia butuhkan.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat kedua tangan Trunks nekat meraih wajah pria tersebut, menguncinya dalam kedua genggaman tangannya. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam sepasang mata onyx yang masih menolak untuk menatapnya balik karena masih dipenuhi perasaan bersalah.

"—dengar, maafkan aku." ucap Gohan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kak Gohan, menangis saja… aku ada di sini…"

"Trunks…"

Perlahan Trunks membawa pria itu dalam dekapannya. Lambat laun dia dapat merasakan kemeja yang dipakainya semakin basah karena air mata.

"Kak Gohan, jadilah milikku."

* * *

**I**

_(Not words. just a word,_

_**MINE!**)_

* * *

Kalau ada yang bertanya padanya; sejak kapan dia memiliki perasaan seperti itu, dia pasti akan menjawab 'tidak tahu'.

Semenjak Gohan menjadi instruktur pribadinya dalam mengendalikan tenaga dalam sehingga dia berhasil menjadi juara bela diri sejagat? Semenjak Gohan menjadi guru privat pribadinya apabila nilai-nilai pelajaran sekolahnya jatuh? Atau malah semenjak Gohan pertama kali menenangkan sosok kecil dirinya yang terus menangis karena latihan keras yang diberikan ayahnya?

Demi apapun, Trunks tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan dia mencintai seorang Son Gohan.

Menangis. Merupakan hal pertama yang dilakukan saat Trunks menyadari puncak perasaannya. Dimana awal mulanya dia hanya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk sebuah pintu dan mendapati pria yang lebih tua delapan tahun itu sedang asik tenggelam dalam buku-bukunya di ruang utama.

Sebelumnya, sudah lama Trunks belajar untuk mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan Gohan di luar ketertarikannya terhadap beladiri. Misalnya saja bahwa putra pertama keluarga Son itu akan menghabisakan waktu berjam-jam di dalam perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca sebuah buku tebal yang bahasanya sulit dimengerti orang awam. Trunks harus berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang sesama ilmuwan, karena pengetahuannya cukup untuk menyusup ke dalam bidang pekerjaan pujaannya tersebut.

Hal itu sudah dialaminya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Namun sekarang air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Trunks bukanlah air mata risau yang selalu menghantuinya. Menimbang antara benar dan salah perasaannya terhadap orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sekarang air mata itu mengalir bersamaan dengan rasa bahagia yang luar biasa. Saat sensasi sakit dan nikmat, keduanya mengalir secara linear bagai dua garis lurus yang tidak bisa bertaut namun terus bersanding sejalan.

Udara di kamar itu menjadi semakin panas. Hanya ada desahan napas memburu yang sesekali kabur dari mulut keduanya. Trunks tidak bisa berpaling dari Gohan yang bergerak di atasnya, mengisi dirinya secara penuh baik tubuh maupun hati.

Setelah semua selesai, beribu kata maaf terurai dari Gohan yang malam itu sudah mengambil segala darinya yang disebut 'yang pertama'. Secepatnya pria itu memakai kembali semua pakaiannya lalu menghilang keluar kamar menuju suatu tempat.

Perpustakaan, terlalu mudah ditebak.

Trunks tidak serta merta ikut memakai kemejanya lalu mengejar Gohan. Sejenak dia membiarkan dirinya terdiam di atas tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit kosong. Tidak lama sampai dia menutup seluruh mukanya dengan bantal, menahan deru resonansi suara yang dihasilkan dari tawanya yang kini lepas tanpa beban.

Dia tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa untuk merayakan kemenangan pertamanya.

* * *

**(HAPPY) END**

_Y'all is singular. All y'all is plural. All y'all's is plural possessive._ (—Kinky Friedman)

* * *

.

.

.

**A/N**: maafkan kami yang datang-datang langsung merusuh fandom dengan tidak tahu dirinya QwQ #ngaku

Kalau kalian ngga ngerti ceritanya (PM aja, ya #PLAK) coba dibaca ulang, tapi kali ini dari bawah ke atas. Karena memang alur cerita ini sesungguhnya diurut terbalik alias** fictogemino**. Benernya mikir idenya cukup gampang, tapi eksekusinya setengah mati. Terutama pas gimana caranya biar cerita ini masih tetep _make sense_ walau dibaca sesuai gravitasi dan jadi surprise ketika urutannya ditukar. Ide awalnya dapet gara2 re-watch Mirai Nikki, harusnya yang udah nonton paham urutan kejadiannya. Hint2nya udah diselip-selip, tapi tipis banget. Mudah2an para pembaca bisa mecahin kasus ini dan itu-nya.

Trunks yang dipakai di sini adalah mirai-Trunks tapi ngga dijelasin dari tahun yang mana. Lalu dia pergi ke masa setahun yang lalu, buat ketemu Son Gohan lagi (karena Gohan di masa dia udah mati kecelakaan - hint tentang setahun ini juga sudah diselip di cerita). Anggaplah dunia paralel yang emang rusak karena Trunks tahun 788 udah ngerusak sejarah #semacam maksa #direbus

Ini pertama kalinya kami bikin fictogemino, jadi mohon maaf kalau hasilnya super _failed_.  
Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan, mungkin belum maksimal, tapi kami harap kalian nikmatin cerita abal ini… ampun ampun ampun "orz

Dan sudikah kalian **R&R**? (*/u\*)


End file.
